Hoshi no Nai Yoruni
by Shiglein Chisato Gwanael
Summary: Dan karena rasa bahagia yang meluap ini, aku ingin melindungimu. Aku bahagia, dapat hidup bersamamu. Aku akan terus mencintaimu, selalu, dan selamanya... RnR please? / For K-NEWEST /


Sebelumnya, aku ingin memberi tau, bahwa fic ini memang sebelumnya sudah di update, cuma karena saya kurang puas dengan karya saya, dan oleh sebab itu saya meng-update kembali fic "Hoshi no Nai Yoruni" ini dengan lebih baik. Terima kasih untuk masuk di _fic_ saya..

* * *

><p>Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk :<p>

_**Kurousa Hime**__** :**_

_Hm? Benarkah? Baiklah, saya akan membuat lebih panjang kali ini! Makasih untuk suka pada fic-nya.. Berniat untuk review lagi?_

_**Hana Suzuran**__** :**_

_Hai! Terima kasih untuk sarannya! Aku sama sekali gak menganggap itu flame, kok! Minat untuk review lagi?_

_**Lucy Uchino**__** :**_

_Hihi! Silahkan! Saya senang sekali kamu suka, tapi mudah-mudahan ini lebih lagi ya… Review lagi dong?_

_**Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom**__** :**_

_Terima kasih,, Review lagi?_

_**Youra**__** :**_

_Benarkah? Hahaha.. Ini kubuat lebih panjang! Review lagi dong?_

_**Kyuhyuncho**__** :**_

_Benarkah? Makasih.. Review lagi? Ayo! #author dilempar garpu(?)_

_**Master**__** :**_

_Thank's_

* * *

><p>Happy Reading!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hidup adalah untuk mati<em>

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu hanya memandang kosong tubuhku yang telah meninggalkan ragaku. Aku hanya diam, menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Pepohonan masih bergoyang pelan, aroma anyir darah mulai tersibak, rumput-rumput hijau yang menjadi saksi bisu tadi, kini perlahan telah berubah warna menjadi merah.<p>

Pemuda itu menggendong ragaku yang tengah bersimbah darah. Pemuda yang benar-benar aku kenal, yang benar-benar aku sayangi, dan yang benar-benar sangat aku cintai, Sasuke Uchiha. Putra bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Pemuda yang memiliki sifat yang keras. Pemuda yang tengah menempati relung hatiku, Siapa sangka ia akan menjadi terpuruk, hanya karna kematianku saja? Gadis yang tidak ada keistimewaan apapun.

Pemuda itu masih dalam posisi tadi, memandang dengan tatapan kosong. Tanpa raungan, maupun air mata.

Perlahan, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Ternyata ia masih mengingat janji itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoshi no Nai Yoruni <strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic © Shou Saga**

**Warning : Don't like, Don't read!**

* * *

><p><em>Aku ingin kau tau, <em>

_Aku bahagia, sempat hidup bersamamu_

* * *

><p>"Gadis bodoh." Pemuda itu merutuk sebal, melihat tingkah gadis merah muda itu di depannya. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang! Jangan pernah memainkan <em>kunai<em>, atau kau akan terluka!" Pemuda itu, Sasuke Uchiha kembali berteriak pada gadis merah muda itu, Sakura Haruno.

"_Maaf.. _Lagipula aku sudah lima belas tahun, Sasuke!_"_

"Hah.. Sakura. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?" Pemuda itu mmenghela nafas berat, lalu membungkukkan badannya, ia mendekatkan tangannya pada lengan gadis itu yang tergores itu, lalu beberapa waktu kemudian muncullah cahaya hijau muda terang pada tangan pemuda itu. Dan seolah-olah dengan kekuatan sihir, tangan gadis yang terluka tadi itu kembali mulus seperti semula. "Meskipun kau sudah lima belas tahun, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa terluka, bukan?" Pemuda itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Terima kasih." Gadis itu mengucapkan nya dengan nada pelan, dan kepala yang tertunduk. Ia tidak terlalu ingin menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke tadi, atau akan terjadi adu mulut yang dahsyat.

Hening.

Gadis itu masih dalam keadaan tenang, menunggu ucapan 'sama-sama' yang sedikit mustahil dari sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Kuterima." Ucap Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi, dan disambut oleh cengiran khas dari gadis itu. "Tunggu, Sasuke-kun!" Gadis itu berteriak, mengejar sang pemuda yang mulai hilang di pandangan mata emerladnya.

Mungkin memang terkesan aneh, tapi begitulah cara sang Uchiha mengatakan ucapan sama-sama. Ego, eh? Apalagi jika bukan itu.

_Aku sangat bahagia Sasuke-kun!_

Kruyuk..

Sakura hanya memegang perutnya ketika, membunyikan _music_ merdu dari organ dalam gadis itu. Perlahan matanya melirik orang-orang yang tengah melahap kotak bekalnya dengan nikmat, sambil menikmati udara yang berhembus dengan sepoi-sepoi.

Ia kembali mengutuk _sensei_ nya dengan perlahan, yang mengadakan liburan di tengah hutan lebat yang sama sekali tidak ada restoran atau bahkan kedai sekalipun! Berterima kasih lah pada orang tua dan gurunya itu yang telah membuatnya hampir mati kelaparan.

"Lagi-lagi kau lupa membawa bekal?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura yang hanya memamerkan cengiran gugup serta menggaruk kepala merah mudanya yang tidak gatal. Dalam sekali gerakan, Sasuke sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Lapar?" Pemuda itu menanyakan pertanyaan, yang bahkan tidak perlu untuk ditanyakan lagi.

"Bahkan aku sudah mau mati rasanya!" Gadis merah muda itu dengan cemberut. "Tenang saja, kau tidak akan mati jika tidak makan satu hari!" Pemuda itu mengejek sang gadis yang tengah merengut kesal. "Apalagi dengan jumlah lemak yang begitu banyak!" Pemuda itu menunjuk perut sang gadis, dan sukses membuat tangannya melayang ke pipi mulus sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Aku bercanda." Pemuda itu kembali memasang wajah datar. Apa? Bercanda? Yang benar saja! Itu sih namanya kurang ajar!

"Sudah kuduga kau akan lupa membawa bekal, dasar nenek pikun! Ini!" Pemuda itu menyodorkan kotak bekal bewarna hitam dengan ukiran merah tua. "Untukku semuanya?" Tanya gadis itu lugu, dengan gesit menyambut bekal yang tengah disodorkan Sasuke beberapa detik lalu.

"Enak saja! Tentu saja berbagi denganku, tau!" Ucap Sasuke, dengan urat-urat yang tengah tumbuh di kepalanya, geram.

"Oh.. Hehe.." Gadis itu hanya tersenyum seolah tak berdosa, setidaknya ia tidak perlu mati hari ini karena tidak makan. Oke, ini berlebihan! Dengan perlahan gadis itu membuka kotak bekalnya, dan langsung disambut dengan berbagai jenis makanan yang terbuat dari bahan dasar tomat. Rasanya ada yang berbeda. Bukan karena Sasuke berbagi makanannya, walau itu sedikit aneh, tapi..

Telur dadar yang tersusun rapi di kotak sebelah ujung, dan jatah makanannya seperti untuk, err.. Dua orang? Gadis itu sedikit melirik pemuda itu, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan –ada-apa-?

Gadis itu menggeleng kencang. Lalu dengan cepat menyumpit telur dadarnya, dan dengan lahap memasukkannya ke mulut gadis itu.

"Terima kasih!" Gadis itu terseyum tulus pada Sasuke, yang hanya disambut dengan rona merah tipis yang terdapat di pipi sang uchiha bungsu.

"Hn." Pemuda hanya membalasnya dengan kata khas miliknya yang sekaligus tidak jelas artinya.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyumpit tomat kesukaan Sasuke, dan menyodorkannya ke depan mulut pemuda itu. "Tidak, kau duluan!" Ucap pemuda itu menyuruh sang gadis untuk melanjutkan makannya. "Ayolah.. Jangan bilang kau malu? Aaa.. Ayo buka mulutmu, Sasu-_chan_!" Ucap Sakura menggoda Sasuke.

"Tidak! Itu tidak lucu!" Ucap pemuda itu tegas, walaupun di wajah pucatnya sudah terdapat rona-rona merah yang samar.

Telur dadar yang merupakan makanan kesukaan Sakura, dan jatah untuk dua orang. Dengan begitu, ia cukup mengetahui bahwa Sasuke peduli padanya, meskipun tanpa ucapan-ucapan sayang. Karena Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang lebih suka berbuat dibanding berbicara. Dan kau tau? Jika kata-kata 'aku cinta kamu' diucapkan dengan sering, maka kata-kata yang berharga dan memiliki arti yang sangat besar itu akan seperti kata-kata sampah yang tak berguna.

* * *

><p><em>Terlalu bahagia, Sasuke..<em>

* * *

><p>"Hei! Untuk apa menangis, sih?" Ucap Sasuke dengan alis yang terangkat, arah onyx kebanggaan nya menghadap ke bawah, tepat di Sakura yang tengah memeluk dadanya, memuntahkan seluruh air mata dan kekesalannya.<p>

"_Cupcake_mu _**hanya**_ ditolak oleh Sasori-_senpai_ mu itu, kok?" Uchiha itu kembali merujuk sang gadis, tapi tidak mampan. Gadis itu kini bahkan mulai meninju-ninju dadanya. Tentu saja, itu bukan kalimat yang menghibur!

"Kenapa begitu saja menangis? Cengeng!" Pemuda itu mengejek sang gadis, lalu kemudian mengambil _cupcake _Sakura, dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau, lakukan?" Gadis itu tercengang, melihat Sasuke yang tengah melahap _cupcake_ Sakura dengan perlahan.

"Kau pikir?" Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya, namun dalam hati ia bersyukur, setidaknya gadis itu telah berhenti menangis. "Bodoh sekali Akasuna itu, _cupcake _coklat seenak ini ditolak? Dasar bego!" Sasuke mengumpat Sasori dan tentu saja tujuan utamanya adalah menghibur Sakura, walau dalam hati ia sudah mau muntah, ia benar-benar tidak suka makanan itu, manis dan err.. pahit?

"Itu _cupcake_ strawberry, Sasuke-kun!"

Apa? Sasuke melebarkan pupil matanya, _cupcake_ se-hitam ini bisa dibilang rasa strawberry? Bahkan yang buta rasa pun tidak akan setuju.

"Tapi, aku senang kau memakannya!" Gadis itu memeluk sang pemuda, mencari kehangatan dalam dada Sasuke. Tapi kali ini berbeda, gadis itu memeluk sang pemuda dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Lihat? Begitu Sasuke peduli padamu..

* * *

><p><em>Dan oleh karena itu,<em>

* * *

><p>"Tch.." Pemuda itu mendecih pelan, mata <em>sharingan<em> nya sudah mulai melemah, sehingga membuat lawan di depannya, Sabaku no Gaara menarik seringai yang aneh. Tangan kirinya memegang pinggangnya yang sedikit bolong karena serangan dari Gaara beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia melirik keadaan sekitarnya, mencoba mencari stratergi untuk mengalahkan sang monster berekor satu itu. Nihil, yang berada disekitarnya hanya batu-batu yang sudah lapuk dan jumlah pasir yang tebilang sangat banyak, mengingat kembali ini adalah Negara Suna. Sial bagi Sasuke, karena itu bukan keahliannya.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah menyerah." Gaara tersenyum mengejek, walaupun di tubuhnya sudah mendapat luka-luka dari _chidori _Sasuke yang bisa dibilang cukup serius.

"Atau kau ingin gadismu itu mati, eh?" Gaara kembali melantunkan suara baritone khas miliknya, pandangan mata hijau yang hampir menyerupai milik Sakura itu memandang ke arah barat yang terdapat seorang gadis merah muda yang tengah terbujur bermandi darah, atau mungkin bisa dikatakan ia sudah _game over_.

"Diam kau!" Sasuke mengeram, rahangnya mengeras, lalu menggenggam pedang _kusanagi_ miliknya dengan erat, ia sudah kehabisan _chakra_, bahkan untuk melompat saja mungkin itu terlalu mustahil, apalagi jika menyerang yang membutuhkan kekuatan besar.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada, Sasuke menciptakan listrik-listrik yang dikumpulkan di tangannya. Sasuke mulai membuat jurus andalan keluarga Uchiha, c_hidori_. Walau memang tidak sehebat tadi, tapi itu cukup membuat seseorang mati di tempat.

"Cukup hebat kau masih bisa menyerang, aku terkesan!" Gaara memamerkan seringai remehnya. "Tapi itu tidak cukup!" Gaara dengan mudah mendorong Sasuke dengan pasirnya menghantam batu yang terdapat di belakangnya, dan membuat batu itu mengalami retak yang cukup parah.

Tidak hanya sampai situ saja, Gaara bahkan menciptakan kapak dengan pasirnya, yang cukup untuk membunuh Sasuke dalam keadaan lemah, seperti sekarang. Gaara mempercepat larinya, lalu dengan lincah mengayunkan kapak pasirnya dengan perlahan.

**Crassh..**

Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya. Menerima takdir yang akan ia dapatkan.

* * *

><p><em>Dan oleh karena perasan bahagia yang meluap ini,<em>

_Aku ingin melindungimu,_

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu masih tidak merasakan apa-apa, dengan rasa penasaran, perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya. Dan dengan sekejap pupil itu mengecil, terbelalak tak percaya.<p>

Gadis merah muda yang cengeng itu, gadis yang ia sayangi, gadis itu, tengah menancapkan kunai beracun nya tepat pada jantung Gaara, membuat pemuda berambut merah muda dengan tato _ai_ di dahinya terbelalak tak percaya menerima serangan mendadak dari gadis yang ia anggap _game over_ tadi, dan sebagai gantinya, pasir itu pun telah sukses menancap di dada Sakura. Impas. Sedetik kemudian, mereka ambruk. Bersama dengan kosongnya mata onyx milik sang bungsu Uchiha.

"_Kenapa..?" _Onxy itu masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kecewa sekaligus terkejut miliknya. "Kenapa Sakura!" Pemuda itu menggeram kesal. Seharusnya bukan Sakura, seharusnya yang ada di posisi gadis itu adalah dia, **Sasuke Uchiha!**

"A.. Aku. Men.. Cin.. Tai.. Mu." Gadis merah muda itu masih berusaha mengucap kata-kata yang dari dulu ingin sekali disampaikan pada pemuda itu. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan sisa-sisa _chakra_ yang ia miliki. Tuntas sudah misi yang ingin ia selesaikan di dunia ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Uchiha bungsu itu memeluk sang gadis, lalu mengelus mahkota merah mudanya dengan pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat."

* * *

><p><em>Terima kasih,<em>

_Untuk segalanya._

* * *

><p>Pemuda berambut emo itu masih menunjukkan muka datar, atau lebih tepatnya tegang. Bunga bakung putih yang ia pegang sedikit remuk, akibat Sasuke mencengkram nya kuat, salah.. Sangat kuat. Menahan segala perasaan yang tengah berkecambuk di dadanya, di hatinya. Tepat di depan mata onyx nya, terdapat nisan yang terbuat dari batu emerald, makam gadis tercintanya, cerah yang dimiliki batu itu sesuai dengan warna mata gadis merah muda yang sekarang seolah-olah terlihat tidur, foto gadis berambut merah muda dengan senyuman yang terpasang di wajahnya itu terpajang dengan ukuran jumbo, penghormatan terakhir sang gadis, <em>kunoichi <em>terbaik.

Dengan perlahan pemuda onyx itu meletakkan bunga bakung putihnya yang sedikit remuk, bersama dengan ribuan bunga bakung lainnya, lalu dengan nada pelan ia melanturkan kata,

"Apa kau bahagia, Sakura?"

Sebelum pemuda berbaju hitam itu benar-benar pergi dari makam sang gadis.

* * *

><p><em>Pertanyaan macam apa itu?<em>

_Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke-kun! Jika seandainya aku mati, jangan pernah menangisiku, mengerti?" Gadis cilik berambut merah muda pendek itu terseyum, tulus, menunggu jawaban yang dilontarkannya berusan. Bocah bernama Sasuke yang merasa ditanyai itu hanya melirik sebentar, lalu menggangguk kecil. Walaupun dalam hati ia sedikit bingung."Lagipula, untuk apa aku menangis?" Bocah Uchiha melanjutkan ucapannya dengan alis terangkat.<em>

"_Baguslah." Ucap gadis mungil itu, sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya._

_Tangan-tangan mungil gadis cilik itu masih mengutak-atik bunga-bunga yang berhasil dikumpulkannya. Perlahan, mulai membentuk rangkaian bunga._

_Dengan sedikit penasaran, bocah Uchiha itu emmajukan kepalanya ke depan, melihat apa yang dikerjakan oleh Sakura._

"_Kau tau? Sasuke-kun itu seperti bunga anggrek." Ucap gadis itu, pandangannya masih kearah rangkaian bunga, tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun pada wajah Sasuke._

"_Apa? Maksudmu aku parasit?" Alis bocah itu bertaut, memandang kesal sang gadis._

"_Ano.. Bukan begitu! Kau itu terkesan kaku, tapi sebenarnya harum dan lembut, bahkan kau disukai semua orang!" Pandangan emerald itu meredup, menatap rangkaian bunga anggrek yang tengah digenggamnya. _

_Bocah itu tersipu. Namun dengan cepat ia memasang wajah datarnya kembali. Lalu membuang mukanya ke arah sebalik. "Kau, seperti tante-tante saja." Gumam bocah itu, menutup malu dan gugup yang tengah melanda dirinya._

"_Haha.. Benarkah?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Pemandangan di sini indah, ya Sasuke-kun?" Gadis mungil itu merasakan angin berhembus pelan, merasakan harum bunga-bunga yang sedikit menusuk hidung, namun memberikan kesan rileks._

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p>Epilog :<p>

Pemuda itu membentangkan tubuhnya di bawah langit kelam yang hampa, tanpa bintang. Mata onyx itu masih menutup kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan bola mata obsidian indah miliknya. Wajahnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Raganya dibentangkan di tengah rumput yang tengah bergoyang pelan. Sedangkan jiwanya? Sibuk membayangkan gadis yang amat sangat dicintainya itu.

Memori itu bahkan seperti kaset yang siap memutar kapan pun kejadian ia bersama gadis itu.

Ia menikmatinya. Menikmati hidup yang telah diberikan gadis itu. Mencoba perlahan, merasakan keberadaan gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Ya.. Pemandangannya sangat indah, Sakura." Sebelum air mata mulai menetes dari sungai matanya.

"Sangat indah.."

* * *

><p><em>Dan pada malam tanpa bintang ini,<em>

_Kita akan selalu terhubung_

_Sekali lagi,_

_Aku Mencintaimu Dan Selalu.._

* * *

><p><strong>Kamus : <strong>

Hoshi no Nai Yoruni : Malam Tanpa Bintang

Hey, gimana? Sudah cukup panjang belum? Kurasa sudah ya.. :D

Fic ini dibuat dengan perjuangan yang sangat penuh penderitaan. Dengan kondisi kaki yang sangat amat pegal, dan hidung yang meler-meler. Jujur saja, saya memang membuat fic ini dengan kondisi yang sangat amat tidak baik. Tapi saya senang kalian membacanya!

Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca fic aku!

* * *

><p>Review, please?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Date : 23-3-2012<strong>

**Sign : Shou Saga ( Aurellia Uchiha )**


End file.
